


Chicken out.

by hopennhesi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, haikyuu!! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5321054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopennhesi/pseuds/hopennhesi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To be honest, Yaku didn't really need this right now.<br/>But truth be told, maybe he would consider giving it a shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chicken out.

**Author's Note:**

> Found this in my computer. who knows how long thats been there. But this is a really cute story and i need a pat on the back for that.

Hands in his pockets, Yaku Morisuke stood in front of (name)s house as he contemplated whether or not to knock as it was already late at night around 9;intending to bring back the notes he took from the (color)-haired girl from the other day.The winter air bit his skin, leaving marks of red on his cheeks and nose. Why was he thinking so long? Why doesn't he just come up to the door, knock and wait for someone to answer the door so he could politely give back the notes. He notices the lights in the house were off, getting him to think if anyone was even home. His hands were not warming up, and he was tired because he came right from practice. Wanting to just get home and sleep, he pulled his right hand out of his pocket, ready to knock.  
  
„Yaku?“  
  
A sudden voice made Yaku froze in his movement, as he turned around to see (name) standing there still in her school uniform with a black coat zipped up to her neck, having a very confused look etched on her face. It took Yaku a second or two compose himself, and he spoke.  
  
„I...was just here to bring back your notes...“ ‚His eyes were half-lidded, his gaze boring in to the clad girl standing a meter or two away from him. The street lamp casted a shadow on her head, leaving for her face to barely be seen; but Yaku could still see her lips forming in to a smile.  
  
„Oh, thanks dude.“  
  
She took big steps, her boots clicking on the pavement that was cleared of all snow. She came up to her door to stand beside Yaku, his hand giving back a small stack of notes that he was holding in his pocket. Taking the notes gracefully, she smiled again as she stared in to Yakus eyes; she spoke again.  
  
„I would let you in, but nobody is home and I forgot my key. Do you need somewhere to go?“  
  
Her lips were plump and purple from the cold as she spoke quite fast. Yaku thought for a second, his mind overlapping why she asked him such a question. He gave an answer, his eyes traveling for a quick look at her lips. Why did they look so inviting?  
  
„Not really, I just came from practice.“  
  
(Name)s hand quickly went to his as she started dragging Yaku away from her house to the empty street. Yaku was surprised by the sudden movement, as he didn't have time to react fast enough as /name/ dragged him until he became stable and started following her.  
  
„Great, let's go somewhere. My parents aren't coming home for another hour and a half...“  
  
She twisted her head around, giving off another one of her cute smiles, as Yaku only started with a raised eyebrow. Where were they going in such weather? The winter air was heavy and cold, and snow surrounded every street, leaving it hard to walk anywhere for a long time. Though it was very pretty, Yaku could only focus on their intertwined hands. Noticing her hand was quite warm in contrast to his, and leaving the feeling of serenity in his mind. The empty streets, just the two of them on a cold winter night, her taking him by the hand and leading him to some place where they could relax a bit. His eyes closed for a second, and in that moment, he felt his hand grow cold again. Opening his eyes, he saw (name) walking towards a bench in an empty park, taking off her backpack and relaxed herself as she sat down. The only thought that went in Yakus mind was the feeling of her hand in his, leaving a want to hold her hand for a long period of time. But wait, why was he thinking such thing? /name/ is his classmate, nothing more nothing less. He talked to her during school and said Hi when he saw her on the street. He shouldn't be having these thoughts. He just couldn't.  
  
„Yaku, why are you standing? Come sit.“  
  
Her voice was soft and quite, but enough for Yaku to hear her. Why did her voice sound so soft? He looked /name/ on the bench, this time his eyes catching her features as the street lamp was now directing at her face. It shone so brightly with her breath foggy as she was trying to warm her hands from the bitting cold wind. Yaku followed her instructions, coming up and sitting himself beside her and putting his bag next to hers. There was silence between them. Silence that would bring peace in your wind. He looked at (name) again, seeing that she was still trying to warm her hands. Doing without thinking was something Yaku hated, but in a mere moment, his hands grabbed hers without thought. (Name) looked with slight surprise at Yaku.  
  
„Your hands were cold so I am trying to warm them up..."  
  
(Name) smiled, her eyes looking at Yaku with a peaceful stare as she let out a soft snicker. Yaku looked at the ground, feeling his cheeks lighting up, but a sense of relief washed over him, knowing that his blushing cheeks wouldn't be notices because his cheeks were already red from the cold wind. Again. That feeling of warmth not only went to his hands but to his heart. Hopes hands were so soft. Ok, he needs to stop. He shouldn't be thinking about this. He has his mind already on school and volleyball. He didn't need this right now, the thought will be ruining his concentration;from school and from volleyball. His gaze went from the floor to (name)s bag. Seeing it filled with all sorts of badges, but that wasn't really what he was thinking about. Bringing his brown eyes back to (name), his mouth opened and closed for what Yaku felt like forever.  
  
„(Name), didn't school end 2 hours ago?“  
  
(Name) diverted her attention back to him, as she spoke; her voice slightly shaking as he could see her teeth chatter.  
  
„Yeah, it did. I was just walking around because I remembered that my parents weren't home.“   
  
Her gaze was no fixated on the fountain that wasn't working, for it was winter and it would be a waste of watter. As Yaku tried to say something, /name/ gasped as her eyes widened and she quickly let go of Yakus hands as she went running towards the direction of the fountain. Yaku looked at her surprised. What is she doing now?' he thought, but soon he saw that in the distance a cat sat on the fountain. A brown cat that is. He kept his stare on (name), seeing her stop slowly as she neared the cat. The small cat noticed (name) coming towards it, pulling back preparing to run. But /name/ stopped and took small steps getting closer and closer to the cat. Extending her hand, the cat sniffed it lightly and started to rub its head on her hands, purring. (name) smiled, petting the cat ever so gently. And what Yaku could only do was stare. As she ran, he noticed how her coat accentuated her figure and her light brown hair bounced with every step she took. 'Is it soft? It looks soft...' Thoughts of (name), again, ran through his head. He placed his hands in his pockets, closing his eyes as (name) filled every place in his mind. Sitting there for a minute or two, Yaku relaxed his muscles and tried to clear his mind of the foreign thoughts....until he felt a slight pressure on his chest. Opening his eyes quickly, he looked down at his chest, seeing a mush oh white snow covering the front of his coat. And then he heard laughter. His eyes darted to the sound of the voice, and saw (name) clutching her stomach as she laughed; her hand on her mouth. He figured. /name/ was the one that hit him. It wasn't anything new, she was that kind of person. Laid back and nonchalant. She loved to laugh and she spoke everything that was on her mind. As the laughter continued, Yaku listened as she quieted down, leaving for Yaku to feel empty. Your laugh was so intoxicating it was music to his ears. He had the sudden urge to make you laugh, so he could hear more of your addicting laughs. (Name) stopped laughing, as she came up to Yaku.  
  
„Sorry dude, I just saw the chance and I took it. But you gotta' admit, it was funny.“  
  
That made a smile crack on his face. To think. It was.  
  
„Get up, let me clean the snow off your chest.“  
  
Following her order, he stood up. Yaku was short, but he still was 5 inches taller then (name). His smile wiped from his face as he looked down at /name/s face. Feeling her hands on his chest, he stiffened. Still looking at (name), he studied on her face even more. Her hair was slightly muffled from the wind, her cheeks red and so was here nose. But the thing that he noticed the most, were her lips. A small tint of purple could be seen, but they looked so plump and soft. In that same moment, her tongue darted out as she licked her lips in attempt to warm them up. And at that, Yaku lost it. Lifting his hand up, he placed it on her cheek, making the girl look at him surprised. Yaku could't take it anymore, he didn't care about averting his feelings for you that he didn't knew he had. He just wanted to hold you and feel you in his arms, with the satisfaction to call you his.  
Slowly, he lowered his head, his lips getting closer to your as he felt her huffed breathing. Just a little more and he could end his suffering, but he stopped, as he remembered that it might not be same for you. Maybe you didn't love him the way he did you. Yaku closed his eyes, as his hand went back in to his pocket. Opening his mouth to apologize, he instantly closed them as /name/s hands wrapped them selfs around his neck, closing her eyes, and climbing on her toes, she placed her lips on Yakus. Surprise filled Yaku, as he froze in the moment. He really didn't expect this. What should he do? He panicked a little. (Name), noticing he wasn't kissing her back, unwrapped her arms around his neck, her lips releasing Yakus. In sheer panic of her pulling away, thinking she thought that he didn't like her that way, he placed his hands on her hips, pulling her body closer to his. Their lips molded together so perfectly, that Yaku didn't ever want to pull away, but oxygen was needed and so he slowly separated their lips, his hands still on the girls waste. His brown eyes bored in to her (color) eyes. (Name) was beet red, as she looked at Yaku, but none the less , she smiled. Her hand placed on his cheek, she spoke.  
  
„Don't chicken out in the last minute, dude.“


End file.
